El Poder Despertado
by Ness9211
Summary: Y si realmente existe la posibilidad que Mikasa cambie de Huésped, y si esa posibilidad la lleva a la persona mas desagradable, como seria proteger al Soldado Mas fuerte de la humanidad y que tanto este se dejará...
1. Entre la vida y la muerte

Había pasado suficiente tiempo sentía que su cuerpo ya pesaba y su pierna izquierda estaba encalambrada, definitivamente el enano necesitaba bajar de peso- _¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede pesar tanto?- _poco a poco sentía que en cada pataleo que hacía en el agua era más cansado y se hundía, debía llegar a la orilla contraria de donde venían los de la facción y tenía que hacerlo pronto, Levi estaba gravemente herido y temía que entre más tiempo corriera menos posibilidades tendría de sobrevivir, aunque tampoco estaba completamente segura de su propia supervivencia, pero Levi era necesario, él era el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y aun cuando tenían a Mikasa, la soldado mujer más fuerte, ella tenía un fuerte vínculo con el líder de la facción, lo que lamentablemente la incapacitaba para ser un ente confiable en esta casi inminente guerra. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la orilla y arrastro consigo el ahora más pesado cuerpo del capitán, pensó en Erwin, se preguntó qué hubiera pensado el comandante de verlos en esta situación, y casi instantáneamente se cruzó Moblit, sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho de recordarlo y se sonrojó un poco al querer en el fondo que apareciera para protegerla como siempre lo hacía, pero eso no pasaría, sus dos amigos y dos de los hombres más importantes en su vida ya no estaban, ambos muertos casi ante sus ojos y ahí estaba con el tercero, el enanin era como su hermano, o a veces como un hijo, en ocasiones se sentía a sí misma como su mamá e Erwin como su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar en ello, así que haría todo los posible por evitar ver morir a su amigo.

Una vez en tierra arrastró a al capitán hasta la parte de atrás de unos arbustos, donde revisó sus signos vitales y verifico que no haya tragado agua, de cierto modo le asustaba más el hecho de que se enterara que la pudiera haber tragado ya que siempre lo escuchaba decir que no le sorprendería que en ese rio no corriera agua sino mierda. Reviso que no hubiera lesiones físicas graves y al no encontrar nada a simple vista procedió a verificar las heridas en su rostro, definitivamente no saldría bien librado de esos cortes y aun le faltaba corroborar el estado de sus ojos, o si habría perdido alguno. En sus manos hacía falta el dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha, a lo que inicialmente pensó que no podría usar el equipo tridimensional nuevamente, pero también recordó que la posición en que utiliza las cuchillas sugiere usar el dedo anular y meñique, pero eso no es algo de lo que se preocupara en ese momento.

Mientras revisaba las heridas del rostro de Levi y retiraba algunos fragmentos de la espada astillada y de trozos de madera de su piel, escucho el quiebre de una rama y a continuación el movimiento detrás de unos arbustos a mano derecha, no tenía armas, no tenía como defenderse, solo era ella y el inerte cuerpo de su amigo, si la facción Jaeger los llegase a encontrar seria el fin de ambos, tomó el cuerpo y los abrazo fuertemente de manera maternal mientras se esperaba los peor, sin embargo, este miedo fue disipado en el momento en el que se develó la causa de ruido, una bufanda roja y un cabello negro seguida de una terrible expresión de angustia y agitación lo que evidenciaban sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración irregular. Abrió mucho los ojos, ya que no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada, ella sabía la amenaza que representa Levi para Eren y él pudo mandarla para que se deshiciera de él lo que la angustio terriblemente, sin embargo, fue para su sorpresa la reacción de Mikasa la que la saco por completo de lugar, inmediatamente se giro para darle el frente a la chica, noto como su rostro se desfiguro al notar el estado del capitán, fue extraño si, ver a Mikasa casi lanzarse sobre el quedando a horcadas en su regazo y mas extraño verla abrazarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Levi completamente inconsciente creo que habría muerto instantáneamente de la reacción de la chica, en especial de esta chica, de quien hubiera esperado una reacción así por Eren y no por él. Después de eso, todavía con una expresión de angustia la vio bajar hasta su pecho y por lo que parecía corroborar los latidos del hombre, vio como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y volvía a subir para seguir abrazándolo mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, entre sollozos silenciosos- _¿Acaso ella esta llorando por el?_\- se preguntó con sorpresa Hange, quien ha sido testigo del tipo de relación que tenia Mikasa con el capitán lo cual lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, si no lo estuviera viendo pensaría que era irreal.

-Mikasa- No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? -

La chica retiro el rostro del cuello de Levi y con los ojos y la nariz roja comenzó a mirar a la extrañada mujer y tras levantarse y acomodar al capitán en su regazo como si un movimiento fuerte lo fuera a quebrar le dijo:

\- El me llamó, vine aquí porque tengo que protegerlo-


	2. Volver a Casa

Hange no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y menos la respuesta recibida por Mikasa, por lo que nuevamente trató que la chica le diera una razón y una explicación más clara.

-Mikasa, ¿a qué te refieres con que él te llamo? ¿Han tenido algún tipo de comunicación entre ustedes? ¿Com-Como sabían el paradero el uno del otro? -

\- Comandante, no sé cómo explicarle solo lo sé-

Espero a que tal vez mas adelante ella pudiera darle con más calma una explicación que su cerebro pudiera procesar

-Debemos irnos, Folch y sus secuaces venían persiguiéndonos y es necesario poner a Levi a salvo-

\- No se preocupe, ya me encargué-

_Espera, ¿Qué?,¿Cómo que ya se encargó? - _Pensó rápidamente Hange, toda esta situación la preocupo y la angustio, sumado el comportamiento de Mikasa

-Mikasa, no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Dónde están los demás?¿El resto del escuadrón, como hicieron con Ere…?- Se interrumpió ante la mención de su hermano, pero esta no se inmuto ya que se encontraba enrollando la bufanda alrededor del cuello del capitán al tiempo que se quitaba algunos cabellos pegados a su frente ya pegados por el agua y la sangre que segua saliendo de sus heridas y lo cargaba en brazos, Hange con la boca abierta estaba agotada y ahora estaba desconectada por lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

\- Hange, los demás están bien, Armin y los demás van a donde se encuentra Historia en este momento van a reunirse con ella y ponerla a Salvo, en cuanto a Eren, no lo vi cuando salimos- No dijo más, pero fue extraño escuchar la frialdad con la que se refería a la persona mas importante para ella, o eso era lo que creía hasta verla con Levi.

\- Vamos, conozco un lugar donde podemos estar seguros-

Se movieron rápidamente entre arboles para evitar ser vistos, Mikasa los llevo hasta un claro donde tenia pastando 3 caballos cada uno cargado con provisiones y equipos tridimensionales.

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? -

\- Lo tome de las carretas y los equipos son los que tenían los soldados de la facción-

\- _La maldita mejor soldado aliada que tenían activa… Enanin de mierda la entrenaste bien-_ pensó

\- ¿Dónde vamos? - Pregunto finalmente una vez que ella acomodo a Levi en su regazo y estuvo acomodada para partir.

\- Iremos a mi casa-

Holaaa, no me maten se que esta cortito pero en el próximo capitulo prometo contarles el porqué de la actitud de Mikasa


	3. Desde el inicio

Hola, antes comenzar quisiera decirles que he decido combinar 2 de mis historias con el Poder Despertado, las cuales son Promesas y Decisión, así que voy a estar haciendo algunas referencias por lo que para que puedan entender el capítulo claramente los invito a que se echen una pasadita por ellas.

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les haya gustado,

Arrios18: Aquí está la continuación, perdón por la demora 😊

MioSiriban: Muchas gracias, ustedes son las que hacen que uno quiera continuar.

Nirai098: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.

No siendo más Comencemos

**III**

Despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama, estaba cansada, como si hubiera entrenado con Levi toda la noche, se encontró con la familia de Sasha, Nikolo, Jean, Connie y ... Armin, todos dormidos, se bajó del catre y se acercó al de Armin con su sabana en mano, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recostarse a su lado, despertándolo y al tiempo sorprendiéndolo

\- ¡¿Mikasa?!, ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? -

\- Por supuesto, pero, ¿pasó algo? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablar? -

\- No, yo solo ... no quiero sentirme sola - Armin de inmediato entendió el sentido de esas palabras. Mikasa había sido fuertemente golpeada emocionalmente después de que Eren le dijera que la odiaba desde que eran niños, desde entonces, ella ha estado muy callada, hablaba poco y comía aún menos, le preocupaba al igual que a los demás, pero ella le había prohibido mencionar a Jean y Connie lo sucedido, por lo que solo en él, ella podía descargarse. Estiró su brazo para que ella se apoyara como si fuera una almohada, tenía que admitir que lo había sorprendido la manera de que ella tomo esto y apoyó su rostro contra su pecho, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por sobre su abdomen y se aferraba con fuerza a su relativamente frágil Cuerpo, solo fue hasta cuando escuchó su respiración regular que notó que se había quedado dormida y podía sentir sus propios latidos en sus oídos, después de eso pudo comenzar a conciliar su propio sueño.

\- _Mikasa ... Mikasa ... ¡Mikasa! -_ abrió los ojos ante este último grito, miro a su alrededor, estaba sola, comenzó a buscar un Armin con la mirada, pero no estaba, era como si todo estuviera en su lugar, excepto que no había nadie más aparte de ella en aquella celda. Se levantó con cuidado en busca de su bufanda, cuando la halló, se acercó a la mesa y la tomó.

\- _Mikasa ...-_ escuchó el susurro en su oído, que de inmediato la hizo girarse.

_Es él, definitivamente es su voz, pero ... ¿cómo es posible?_

_\- Mikasa ...-_ en esta ocasión, sintió la voz provenir del pasillo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a éste. Se sorprendió al encontrar la reja sin seguro, simplemente corrió el pestillo y la abrió.

A medida que caminaba el pasillo se hacía más oscuro, no había ventanas

-_ No recordaba que fuera tan largo y que no hubiera celdas contiguas-_ siguió caminando y frente a ella comenzó a correr una brisa fría-_ ¿Acaso está lloviendo?, ¿Dónde están Todos? –_

\- _Mikasa…- _Se escuchaba más cerca, así que comenzó a correr en dirección de la voz, hasta que sus botas dejaron de tocar concreto, el sonido era… ¿madera? - ¿Como es posible? - Aun seguía todo muy oscuro, hasta que los relámpagos iluminaron por breves segundos el lugar donde se encontraba, no hacía falta más luz o más tiempo iluminando el sitio, esos segundos fueron suficientes para reconocer donde se encontraba de pie.

Un apretón en el pecho, fue lo que sintió, abrió más los ojos, cada vez que la luz entraba por las ventanas y su cuerpo temblaba ante el sonido de los truenos, pero al mismo tiempo este no parecía reaccionar, estaba completamente petrificada en ese lugar, justo como en el aquel fatídico día en el que no había hecho absolutamente nada. Muchas noches lloró pensando en que, si tan solo un instante ella hubiera reaccionado, tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes al darse. Pero ahí estaba ella, una vez más, fuera de sí, en el mismo lugar, ese lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar, el mismo en el que había perdido todo hace diez años.

Fueron tres golpes a la puerta lo que la hizo despertar de su letargo, por alguna razón sabía quiénes eran, quería frenarlos, detener la puerta, se reprochó no poder tener su equipo a la mano para detenerlos antes que pudieran hacer algo. Fue solo hasta que escucho una voz familiar que noto que no estaba sola en la habitación.

\- Debe ser a quienes esperamos- Dijo sonriendo. Un toque nuevamente a la puerta la llevo a acercarse a Armin, para detenerlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Armin espera! - ¿_Por qué es Armin? ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_ -Demasiado tarde para cuando llego a su lado, este caía en sus brazos con un puñal en su pecho, miró hacia arriba pero no podía ver a su atacante, giro sobre si misma al escuchar el grito, familiar que tantos años escuchó. Era Eren, con una tijera en su mano, la tomó del brazo y la empujó tras de él tan fuerte que golpeó unos jarrones partiéndolos a su paso y unos vidrios cortaron su mejilla derecha. Se sintió frágil, asustada e impotente, se repetía la misma historia, veía morir a quienes más quería y ella no hacía absolutamente nada, arrodillada en el piso, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, llevo su mano a su mejilla al sentir la sangre correr, y notó que eran pequeñas, así es, era la Mikasa de 9 años, las lágrimas corrieran solas por su rostro. Miro a su izquierda y ahí está Eren, tratando de correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Corre Mikasa! - mientras rápidamente era alcanzado por un hacha que se incrustaba en su cuello. Lo vio caer en un charco de sangre con la bufanda cortada en dos, antes de sentir unos pasos acercarse y recibir un golpe que puso todo negro a su alrededor.

Olía a madera podrida, humedad, y tierra mojada. Tenía frio, su vestido estaba húmedo y sucio, y no sentía las muñecas. Había despertado, sin embargo, no quería abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta que no estaría recostada en el pecho de Armin.

Su espalda estaba rígida por la posición en la que se encontraba, escuchaba voces, pero no podía identificarlas, después de ver los que había sucedido sabía que no vendría Eren a rescatarla, que no escaparían y que finalmente no le entregaría la bufanda para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, entonces, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿acaso estaba viviendo el qué hubiera pasado? ¿realmente seria llevada al subterráneo para ser una pieza más en el tablero de tráfico de personas? ¿Sería prostituida y vendida al mejor postor solo por ser diferente?, era consciente que hacía algunos años su madre había sufrido de discriminación por su físico ya que todos le decían que era un espécimen raro, simplemente no podían aceptar que hacía parte de un clan diferente, de hecho, en una ocasión su padre le dijo que el que su madre fuera así, fue una de las cosas que lo había hecho enamorarse perdidamente de ella, solo hasta hacia cuatro años entendió lo que en aquel momento su padre trato de decirle con respecto a la otra mitad de su sangre, los Ackerman y que también ellos eran perseguidos por ser… diferentes…, Ahora nuevamente llegaba a su cabeza las palabras de Eren… -_esclavos… sin voluntad propia… solo servían para seguir ordenes…- _apretó los puños ante lo que la habían llevado sus pensamientos, sintiendo inmediatamente las sogas húmedas alrededor de sus muñecas, no recordaba si por el agua de la lluvia o su propia sangre, ya que le habían abierto heridas.

Pensó en el capitán Levi, él también era un Ackerman, el ultimo al igual que ella, hasta ahora no se había comprobado la supervivencia del clan fuera de los muros, se preguntó si él estaría en la misma situación que ella, aunque siempre lo vio como un hombre independiente, con la fuerza de un batallón completo y siempre el objeto de admiración de Eren, ella por el contrario, solo era parte más de ese ganado que el tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo diferente en él, cuando fue a su oficina a darle las gracias por salvar a Armin, aunque en ese momento le dijera que lo había hecho por razones que no entendería, simplemente le agradecía el que su amigo estuviera ahora a su lado, y en aquella ocasión cuando estaban en el dirigible de regreso a Paradise, donde trató de reconfortarla a su manera por la muerte de Saha, donde ella vergonzosamente terminó llorando como una niña. Ambos encuentros con un factor común, le recordó que al final de todo, ella debía vivir para tener una familia y continuar el clan, incluso postulándose él cómo… el sonrojo se elevó a sus mejillas -_enano pervertido…-_ No podía creer que ese sueño se sintiera tan real y que justo recordara eso en ese momento.

El aire parecía enfriarse aún más, así que comenzó a toser, llamando la atención de uno de los tres sujetos, quien se acercó para propinarle otro golpe con la intención de dejarla nuevamente inconsciente, empero, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, lo cual solo la dejo adolorida. Ya estaba agotada, notó que comenzaba a oscurecer y que al final nadie vendría por ella, esto solo parecía el inicio de la pesadilla.

Quería llorar, como solo lo hacia delante de Armin, el único que la comprendía, aunque le confesó que siempre creyó que estaba enamorada de Eren y se sorprendió aún más, cuando le aclaro que no era así, quizás todos pensaban lo mismo, pero en realidad siempre protegió a Eren porque no quería volver a sentir ese vacío que le generaba perder su familia, lo sintió con sus padres, con Carla, y desgraciadamente lo sentía nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión fue por sentir el desprecio de Eren, su amado hermano.

Una vez más, cansada de la dirección donde la estaban llevando sus pensamientos, trato de mentalizarse que estaba viviendo un sueño, que esto no era real y estaba pasando en su cabeza, que Armin y Eren no estaban muertos y que abriría los ojos para encontrarse con la respiración tranquila y los latidos del corazón de Armin.

\- _Mikasa…- Otra vez su voz- _Apretó fuertemente los parpados con la única intención de querer despertar, pero fue en vano, ya que cuando los abrió todo seguía igual.

Se escucho un ruido sordo en la habitación contigua, lo cual llamo la atención de los hombres, y uno de ellos se dirigió a la puerta que estaba unos pasos de ella, cuando aquel hombre abrió la puerta, no tuvo tiempo de nada, simplemente se escuchó el ahogo, antes de girarse y caer sobre su estómago, en un golpe seco, mientras grandes cantidades de sangre salían de su garganta. Ante el ruido, Mikasa miró hacia la puerta y lo que vio antes de que esta se cerrara, era él, más joven y con ropa diferente, pero era él, El capital Levi.

El otro sujeto ante la visión de su compañero la tomó del cabello fuertemente y coloco un cuchillo en su garganta

\- Si vienes por ella, entra a buscarla- No hubo respuesta. Aun con la niña de escudo, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pero antes de poder tomar el pestillo la puerta salió volando frente a ellos, sus instintos la hicieron darle una patada al hombre antes de recibir el impacto y salir expulsada a un lado de la habitación. Miró hacia su derecha y noto que el cuchillo había caído a su lado.

Lentamente el hombre se quitó la puerta de encima para ver al joven que entraba en la habitación- _No se ve tan enano desde este ángulo, aunque no ha cambiado su cara de estreñimiento-_

Se había acostumbrado a verlo en uniforme, pocas veces lo había visto de civil, y generalmente llevaba un traje negro, pero en esta ocasión tenía un chaleco de traje marrón, con una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y cuello alto, un pantalón negro ancho, recogido dentro de unas botas similares a las de la Legión. Tenía que admitir que, aunque era físicamente una niña de 9 años, era una mujer de 19, y se sorprendió admirando de manera inapropiada a su capitán, compañero de batallas y amigo.

Paso por ella, mirándola de reojo para irse directamente hacia el hombre que intentaba patéticamente ponerse de pie, ante su incapacidad, intento gatear, pero su garganta fue atravesada desde la nuca, antes de que pudiera dar siquiera 3 pasos.

No tenía miedo, sabía quién era, y aunque sabía que en aquel momento él era un ladrón famoso en el subterráneo, no era un hombre malo.

\- Mikasa…- dijo suavemente antes de acercarse a ella y comenzar a cortar las sogas de sus muñecas. Su voz, esa misma que había escuchado a susurros desde que despertó sola en la celda, ya no se escuchaba como un eco en las paredes pronunciando su nombre, como hacia un rato, era su voz, aquí y ahora.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero solo una salió de su boca

\- Eran tres sujetos- de inmediato la miro y vio como otra puerta se abría detrás ella, sin embargo, no era el tercer sujeto quien estaba entrando a la habitación.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron más de lo normal, lo que hizo que Mikasa girara en dirección de la mirada de Levi y su cuerpo se estremeció al notar que quien estaba entrando en la habitación era nada más y nada menos que ella misma, vestida con el uniforme y su bufanda. Confundida, su cabeza comenzó a doler fuertemente y lo siguiente que vio era como Levi era despedido fuertemente contra una de las paredes, esta Mikasa, paso por su lado sin siquiera notarla, era ella con su cuerpo actual. Se sorprendió al ver que Levi no parecía enfrentarse a ella y era fuertemente golpeado por todos lados.

-_ Mikasa tienes que pelear, no puedo hacer nada contra ella, Debes hacerlo tú, de lo contrario te destruiré-_

_\- ¿Qué? - respondió en un susurro ahogado._

_\- Esta Mikasa, es el poder despertado de hace 10 años, si yo la destruyo, destruiré todo lo que eres y no serás más que un ente catatónico, solo tú puedes destruirla y crear uno nuevo-_

Después de un rato, la otra Mikasa, tomó a Levi por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, se repetía la historia. Abrió fuertemente los ojos y tomo el cuchillo a su derecha, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no estaba segura de hacerlo nuevamente, allí estaba la bufanda de Eren.

\- Si no peleas mueres, ¡debes pelear! ¡Pelea Mikasa! - Era la voz de Levi, pero se escuchaba como la de Eren, se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Acaso volvió a ser la Mikasa que Eren había dicho que había muerto cuando tenía 9 años?, tenía miedo, no dejaba de temblar, pero algo en su cuerpo hizo clic, cuando la voz de Levi se ahogaba y su brazo cayo inerte en su costado. Fue allí cuando lo sintió nuevamente, el control absoluto de su cuerpo, la energía corría completamente en ella y todo parecía claro en sus ojos. Apretó fuertemente el cuchillo a tal punto de romper el mango y las tablas que la sostenían y comenzó a correr en dirección de la otra Mikasa, mientras observaba las alas de la libertad en su espalda, antes de atravesarla con el cuchillo.

Cayo de rodillas mirando sus manos llenas de sangre, su propia sangre. Miro a Levi sentado frente a ella mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

\- Perdóname- dijo carraspeando un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Por un momento pensé que no lo harías-

\- Por un momento pensé que no lo haría-

Miro a su derecha para ver el cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba, de hecho, estaba nuevamente en la celda, miro nuevamente a Levi, quien ya estaba vestido con el actual uniforme, y se miró a sí misma y había regresado a su tamaño actual.

\- ¿Qu-qué paso? -

Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte, por ahora, debes despertar.

\- ¿Qué? -

Se abalanzo sobre ella y acerco su rostro a punto de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, pero solo se acercó hasta su oído y comenzó a susurrar, como un eco que se alejaba gradualmente de ella.

\- A partir de ahora, estaré en tu mente, podrás hablarme y yo a ti, pero no te puedes rendir por muy negro que se pueda ver el panorama, no deber rendirte-

\- No entiendo que…-

\- No importa solo debes entender esto por ahora-

\- Pero Levi…-

\- Shhh- Puso su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, se sintió nerviosa, podía sentir su peso sobre ella hasta que finalmente cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad…

\- _Mikasa… Mikasa… _¡Mikasa! - Abrió los ojos ante este último grito, era Armin que estaba sobre ella zarandeándola ya que no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Armin? ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¡Me asustaste muchísimo!¡No despertabas y temí lo peor! -

Miró a su alrededor y estaban todos muy preocupados.

-_Finalmente comprendí… que no estoy sola-_

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, ya voy a comenzar con el próximo capitulo, realmente espero no demorarme, y que no sea una historia muy larga, tal vez me incline por un máximo de 5 capítulos, solo para terminar de atar cabos, una de las cosas que me ha atrasado es no saber la condición actual de Levi, ya que estaba esperando que me abriera un poco más la inspiración, pero con los reciente del capítulo 118 del manga, creo que podre sumar algunas cosas, bueno, como lo dije anteriormente espero no sea una historia larga, no soy tan buena en eso, espero que les haya gustado.

Bye…


End file.
